Wishing for a Reprieve
by Dance Elle Dance
Summary: He needs to stop looking at her like that, with those intense eyes and that oblivious smile on his lips. AbedAnnie, oneshot


_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Community._

_**Summary: He needs to stop looking at her like that, with those intense eyes and that oblivious smile on his lips. AbedAnnie, oneshot**_

_I love Abed and Annie. I think they look completely adorable together, and so here this is. Just a little fic that I couldn't get out of my head, so I hope that everyone likes it! I'd love to hear your opinions and whatnot. Thanks so much for reading!_

* * *

><p><strong>Wishing for a Reprieve<strong>

* * *

><p><em>This whole thing is ridiculous, <em>Annie thinks as she clutches her schoolbooks to her chest and stomps down the sidewalk to her next class of the day.

Feeling completely flustered and red-cheeked, the cool breeze was a welcome thing as she made her way to whatever class she had next. She couldn't really remember, to be honest. And that was a rare thing for a person with her sensibilities.

Her heart is hammering in her chest, her pulse thumping like something crazed. She can't help but feel just a bit like she's losing her mind, because _this _must be what going insane feels like.

Annie's feet carry her automatically to wherever class she had been heading it, and she finally sits down in a seat and isn't really sure as to how she got there. She places her books down neatly in front of her and wills her hands to not shake - her wish is not granted.

The teacher comes in and tells everyone to settle down. This teacher is one that is particularly serious - a commodity at Greendale - so everyone settles down. Annie wasn't talking to begin with, but she finds that she can't stop tapping her feet, her pencil. She bites her lip, scratches her hair.

_Abed is stupid, _she thinks defiantly.

But even as she thinks his name, it sends a whole new wavelength of restlessness over her.

It's true, though.

_Abed is stupid._

Okay, maybe not literally, but…but, this makes her feel better. Berating him in her head makes him feel much better than if she were to actually give in to when he looks at her, when he smiles at her. The whole thing is completely and utterly…_stupid._ Yes, that word suits this. _Stupid._

That word seems to suit everything she's thinking about. Especially Abed and the way he makes her heart feel like its on the verge of having some kind of heart attack.

Bring it on, at least then it would distract her from the atrocity at hand.

She throws herself into taking notes, thinking that burying herself in copying exactly what the teacher says will help her in her predicament. She doesn't even bring out her little tape recorder. She wants to write these by hand, wants to make sure her mind is off of the puzzling attraction she feels toward _him_.

However, she finds that right in the middle of one of her notes, she has written _Abed_.

Annie fights the urge to scream, and pushes the notes away from her, as if they had a disease.

_Abed is stupid._

This becomes her mantra in the class, trying to at least get the heat off her cheeks. She feels that they have been burning up ever since she had gotten in the classroom, despite the cold breeze outside.

She remembers just what has been happening in stunning detail. She always remembers. Annie seems to have a special attunement to Abed, as if any little movement he makes, she's there to see it.

Even when he looks directly at her.

He has an odd way of looking at her, with his eyes seeming to stare right through her as if she is the only thing of interest. She finds that his look gives her shivers, radiating up and down her body, causing her to question everything she has known about the man.

She doesn't want to think about him. She doesn't _need_ to think about him. It's all completely ridiculous, this strange feeling that she has for him. It's almost like she needs him, and she hasn't felt that since Jeff…

Annie shakes her head and tries to listen to the teacher.

But she can't. Because then she's thinking of his smiles - the way that he grins at her, as if he knows the punch line to a particularly delicious joke and he doesn't want to share. He smiles at her like she's the only one that deserves it. He smiles like…like he _likes_ her, and she doesn't want to face that.

Because maybe, just _maybe_, she likes him too.

(Okay, so there isn't a _maybe _at all.)

_Abed is stupid, _Annie repeats, but this time it's with a smile on her lips and satisfaction in her chest.

* * *

><p><em><strong>End.<strong>_


End file.
